F-Ricking Fanfiction
by Invader Braz
Summary: Rick and Morty find themselves trapped in a Fanfiction, and it just gets crazier and weirder by the second!


"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Morty moaned as he looked at Jessica's Facebook pictures on his phone. "Ohhhh Jessica."

Morty was masturbating to pictures of his crush, Jessica. He was INSANE about her. He knew she'd probably never date him, but right now, he was in his own intimate fantasy world, not even worrying about any troubles in real life, just focusing on his fantasy while pleasuring himself.

"Ohhh! Oh Jessica!" Morty moaned in his usual stuttering voice. "I LOVE YOU JESSICA!" he let out in a louder voice. "JESSICA I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO MARRY YOU AND MAKE LOVE WITH YOU EVERY NIGHT! I FUCKING LOVE YOU JESSICA!"

Morty was closer to going over the edge.

"OH MY GOD JESSICA! HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO!"

Suddenly Morty's bedroom door flew open.

"MORTY!" Rick yelled.

"AHHH! RICK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Morty yelled at Rick in anger and embarrassment, quickly throwing his bed comforter over his exposed body.

"Morty! You gotta come quick! It's an emergency!"

"But Rick I was-"

"We all know what you were doing Morty, everyone in the house could hear you!

"Oh geez, really Rick?"

"Yeah Morty, you were really at it in here. You were really getting yourself off, Morty, even people 5 miles away could hear you Morty."

"I know that's an exaggeration, Rick."

"In some realities people really do have hearing that's good enough to hear from that far, even farther than that."

"What's the emergency, Rick?"

"We're stuck in a Fanfiction, Morty!

"A Fanfiction? I actually know what you're talking about this time, but that's ridiculous, Rick."

"But it's true, Morty! Morty, you gotta come with me now!"

"Can you at least let me finish what I was doing in PRIVACY, Rick?"

"I'm sorry Morty, but there's no time to jerk your dick right now."

"Ok, ok, that's explicit, Rick."

"Come on Morty, we gotta go right now!"

"Can you at least let me clean up and get dressed?"

"Yes, just hurry up, Morty."

"Well, can you leave my room so I can do that?"

"Ok, fine. But we HAVE been in a shower together naked, Morty."

"WHAT THE HELL? That never happened Rick!"

"Yes it did Morty! Oh wait, no, you're right, that was just a simulation. You weren't there!"

"Who would simulate a fourteen year old's private parts, Rick?"

"The sick Zigerians, that's who! Those intergalactic, perverted scammers, and you're only fourteen Morty! That makes them pedophiles too!"

"So, are we in a simulation right now Rick?"

"No, Morty! We're stuck in a Fanfiction, which is even worse!"

"How do you know we're in a Fanfiction, Rick?"

"Some REALLY weird shit's happening, Morty!"

"Like what, Rick?"

"Like this, Morty!"

A Mr. Meeseeks dressed like Jessica walked right past Rick and into Morty's room.

"HI MORTY! I'M JESSICA! I'M MR. MEESEEKS!" the Mr. Meeseeks yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Morty exclaimed, freaked out.

"I'M JESSICA! I'M MR. MEESEEKS! LOOK AT ME!" the Mr. Meeseeks yelled, dancing around like Meeseeks' do.

"You're a Mr. Meeseeks!" Morty said. "You even just said you're Mr. Meeseeks right after you said that you're Jessica!"

"I'M HERE TO PLEASE YOU MORTY!"

"Ew, gross! I'm not gay!" Morty yelled.

"But I'm not even human, so my gender and sex don't even matter!" Mr. Meeseeks replied.

"I've boned my fair share of non-human creatures Morty. And I'm not saying they were all female, but I'm not saying they weren't either."

"What the fuck, Rick?"

"The multiverse is full of crazy stuff Morty, full of creatures that can please you WAAAAY better than any human could, it's incredibly insane what they're capable of Morty." Rick said.

"Ok Rick! That's enough! Can you, can you just get this thing out of here?" Morty asked, just wanting the crazy shit to end.

"I CAN NOT GO AWAY UNTIL I HAVE FULFILLED MY PURPOSE! I'M MR. MEESEEKS!" Mr. Meeseeks shouted.

"He's right, Morty. Meeseeks have to fulfill their purpose before they can disappear from existence."

"AND MY PURPOSE IS TO PLEASE YOU MORTY!" Mr. Meeseeks yelled. I'm even dressed like Jessica to make it better for you!"

"OK, EW, GROSS, NO! NO WAY!" Morty yelled.

"BUT MORTY! I CAN'T GO AWAY UNTIL I HAVE FULFILLED MY PURPOSE! I'M MR. MEESEEKS! LOOK AT ME!"

"Who even gave you that purpose?" Morty asked.

"Well Oooooh Weeee!" said Mr. Poopybutthole, walking into Morty's room. "HI RICK! HI MORTY! HI MR. MEESEEKS DRESSED LIKE JESSICA! HOW IS EVERYONE DOING?"

"Mr. Poopybutthole, what are you doing here?" asked Rick.

"I just came to check in on "Jessica" and Morty here!" Mr. Poopybutthole replied.

"I'm sorry Mr. Poopybutthole, but Morty hasn't let me please him yet! I'M MR. MEESEEKS! LOOK AT ME!" said Mr. Meeseeks.

"But Morty, Meeseeks can't go away until they've fulfilled their purpose!" Mr. Poopybutthole exclaimed to Morty.

"That's disgusting!" Morty yelled back.

"But I summoned him to do this just for you." Mr. Poopybutthole said.

"YOU WHAT!?" Morty yelled, furious.

"I know you really like Jessica, and I just wanted to help you. I just wanted you to be happy, Morty. So I summoned this Mr. Meeseeks to act and look like Jessica and please you."

"Come on, Morty, he did this just for you. That's really nice of him, Morty, that's a really good friend Morty. You can't get laid, and you're OBSESSED with Jessica, but she would never go out with you Morty. So Mr. Poopybutthole decided to summon a Mr. Meeseeks to dress like her and act like her and come and please you Morty. Not only should you be grateful and let Mr. Meeseeks please you, but you should please Mr. Poopybutthole after that for getting you this."

"WHAT THE FUCK RICK?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Morty yelled, furious as fuck.

"That's ok Rick, not everyone is as generous and as grateful as other people, Morty has the right to react and feel whatever way he does." Mr. Poopybutthole said. "But I'm still glad I helped him, he's still a person in need. Well, I just got over the injury from Beth shooting me, and I'm looking forward to new experiences in life, I could die at anytime, so I have to do as much stuff as I can before the last day of my life comes. I would have really liked to get to go up Morty's butthole, but if he doesn't want to I'll just go and hang out with my cats in my apartment. I was really looking forward to having an intimate time with you Morty, but if you don't want to, I'll leave and leave you alone. My head is the perfect shape to go up a butthole, and I can even craw all the way up into there, but I respect your wishes to not do anything you don't want to do. Well goodbye, Rick, goodbye Mr. Meeseeks, and goodbye Morty. I'll just be on my way now."

Mr. Poopybutthole walked out of Morty's room.

Beth walked down the hallway in Mr. Poopybutthole's direction, with a gun in her hand and a furious look on her face.

"THERE ARE NO PARASITES IN MY HOUSE!" Beth yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Poopybutthole yelled in pure terror.

"NO BETH! I'M REAL! REMEMBER!" Mr. Poopybutthole pleaded.

"That's what they all say." said Beth, aiming the gun at Mr. Poopybutthole.

Mr. Poopybutthole was reliving the traumatic experience of when Beth had shot him, mistaking him for a parasite, nearly killing him.

As Beth held the gun, aimed at Mr. Poopybutthole, she bent over and threw up, drunk from all of the wine she had been drinking.

Mr. Poopybutthole took this chance to run back into Morty's room and slammed the door shut, reaching up to lock the doorknob.

Mr. Poopybutthole jumped onto Rick's leg, tightly hugging it.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! BETH! BETH TRIED TO SHOOT ME AGAIN! SHE TRIED TO FUCKING SHOOT ME AGAIN! MY LIFE COULD HAVE ENDED RIGHT THERE AND RIGHT THEN! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

Mr. Poopybutthole was suffering from a major PTSD episode, dropping tears and sweat onto the floor.

"GET OUT OF MY SON'S ROOM YOU FUCKING PARASITE! AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Beth yelled from outside the door.

"Rick, you gotta do something, help me please!" Mr. Poopybutthole begged Rick, still tightly hugging his leg.

"BETH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A GUN AT OUR SON'S DOOR!?" a familiar voice yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE JERRY?!" Beth yelled. "Don't you remember? We divorced! You moved out! You can't just walk in anymore Jerry!"

"You know, to be honest, I don't know why I did walk in here. I just felt compelled to come here, almost like I was being controlled by someone."

"Jerry, you have five seconds to get out of this house, or else."

"Or else what?" Jerry replied.

"WHOAH!" Jerry yelled. "Beth, you don't need to hold that thing at me. Just put the gun down. There's no need to do anything extreme."

"Then LEAVE!" Beth yelled.

"Just promise me you're not going to hurt anyone-"

There was a gunshot sound, followed by pieces of ceiling dropping onto the floor.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jerry yelled.

Jerry bolted down the stairs.

Beth took off, chasing him.

"THE NEXT SHOT WILL BE AT YOU JERRY! IN YOUR STUPID FUCKING HEAD!"

"MY HEAD'S NOT STUPID!" Jerry yelled, running out the front door, Beth following after him out the door.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Beth yelled outside.

"DON'T BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS!" Jerry yelled.

There was a long amount of silence in Morty's bedroom.

Finally, someone spoke.

"See, locking a door isn't so hard, Morty. You'd be dead if you didn't lock that door, Mr. Poopybutthole, but now Beth's after Jerry."

"Rick, that's my dad! And my mom! Trying to kill him..."

"Good observation, Morty." Rick said sarcastically.

"Rick, I don't even know how to respond to you! You're no help, you're the most selfish, uncaring person-"

"Morty, Morty, listen! I have a BETTER observation than you!"

"What the fuck are you talking about now-"

"I told you Morty! This is all a fanfiction!"

"I STILL HAVE TO PLEASE YOU MORTY! THAT WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER! I'M MR. MEESEEKS! LOOK AT ME!" Mr. Meeseeks yelled.

"I don't even know how to react to this situation!" Morty yelled.

"Morty, just listen to me, I can help you get through this, get all of us through this." Rick said.

"What is it Rick?"

"You just have to let Mr. Meeseeks pleasure you, then shove Mr. Poopybutthole up your butthole in return for him getting you Jessica Meeseeks, and then this can all be over Morty. The fanfiction will end."

"Why have you even been encouraging this Rick? You're my grandpa. You should be trying to help me get out of this."

"That's what I'm doing, Morty, I'm trying to help you get out of this, it will get us ALL out of this." Rick replied.

"Plus the fanfiction has been affecting him more, just like it did to Jerry, you know how the fanfiction made Jerry come here and he didn't even know why he came here? That's why Rick started encouraging you to do this stuff earlier. The fanfiction has been affecting him more." Mr. Poopybutthole said.

"He's right, Morty. Now just get it over with, so it will all end. I don't like being controlled, I don't like being in an environment that's being controlled by anyone Morty. If you just let Mr. Meeseeks pleasure you, and then shove Mr. Poopybutthole up your butthole in return for him getting Mr. Meeseeks to act and look like Jessica and pleasure you, the fanfiction will end, and this will all be over Morty." Rick said.

"I only summoned this Mr. Meeseeks because I know you have trouble with girls, and you really like Jessica, so I thought this might make you happy, I just wanted to make you happy Morty." Mr. Poopybutthole said.

"This isn't a good substitute though." Morty said. "Even masturbating is a better substitute, at least some blue creature, who's NOT EVEN FEMALE, isn't pleasuring me, that's just, that's just disturbing!" Morty replied.

"I'm sorry Morty, I really meant well..." Mr. Poopybutthole said.

"Morty, he really did have good intentions. You have to show gratitude, Morty." Rick said.

"Rick, I don't think you should be giving anybody any lessons about gratitude." Morty replied.

"Well Morty, you have to do it for the fanfiction to end, so regardless, you have to do it." Rick replied.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Morty moaned, realizing that there was no way out of this.

"Don't worry Morty, as soon as you get it over with, the fanfiction will end." Rick said.

"Didn't you say we had to go somewhere?" Morty asked.

"Yes Morty, but the writer changed direction of this story, so now you have to do this." Rick said.

"Why would they do that?" Morty asked.

"I don't know Morty, they're probably really sick and this is a big fetish for them. Or maybe they just want to shock the readers, or both, probably both." Rick said.

"Oh geez." Morty said. "Ok, let's just get this over with."

"YAY!" Mr. Meeseeks yelled. "DON'T WORRY MORTY! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS! YOU'RE GONNA ENJOY THIS! I'M MR. MEESEEKS! LOOK AT ME!

"Wait." Morty said. "How is that even possible?"

"What do you mean Morty?" Mr. Meeseeks asked.

"You're MR. Meeseeks. And not that I'd want it, but do you even have a PENIS?"

"OH MY GOD!" Mr. Meeseeks yelled. "YOU'RE RIGHT! I'VE BEEN GIVEN AN IMPOSSIBLE TASK! THAT MEANS I CAN NEVER GO AWAY! I HAVE TO EXIST FOR ALL OF ETERNITY AND THAT'S NOT IN MEESEEKS NATURE! THIS IS NOT GOOD! I'M MR. MEESEEKS! LOOK AT ME! I'M NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO GO AWAY! BECAUSE YOU GAVE ME AN IMPOSSIBLE TASK!" Mr. Meeseeks pointed at Mr. Poopybutthole.

"Oh." Mr. Poopybutthole said. "I, GODDAMIT! IT'S THAT FUCKING WRITER! THE WRITER WROTE THIS STUPID SHIT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! THE WRITER WROTE ALL OF THIS!"

"THEN THAT SETTLES IT! WE MUST FIND THE WRITER AND KILL THEM! I'M MR. MEESEEKS! LOOK AT ME!"

"Slight problem." Rick said. The writer exists in a higher dimension. I know I have a portal gun that can take us to any reality in the multiverse, but the writer exists outside of the multiverse. Basically, you can think of our world, which is the fanfiction, being the third dimension, while the writer's world, is the fourth dimension. My portal gun doesn't have the ability to travel to THAT HIGHER REALM OF EXISTENCE. The simplest way I can put it is that the writer exists outside of our multiverse."

"BUT THE FANFICTION CAN'T END UNTIL I PLEASURE MORTY! I'M MR. MEESEEKS! AND THEN MORTY HAS TO SHOVE MR. POOPYBUTTHOLE UP HIS BUTTHOLE IN RETURN FOR GETTING ME TO PLEASURE MORTY! LOOK AT ME! BUT I DON'T HAVE A VAGINA! MR. POOPYBUTTHOLE SHOULD BE SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW HE COULDN'T SUMMON ME TO DO THIS TASK! BECAUSE IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! IT'S LITERALLY IMPOSSIBLE! LOOK AT ME! MEESEEKS CAN'T GO AWAY UNTIL THEY HAVE FULFILLED THEIR PURPOSE! I'M MR. MEESEEKS! BUT I WAS GIVEN A LITERALLY IMPOSSIBLE TASK! MR. POOPYBUTTHOLE ONLY SUMMONED ME TO DO THIS TASK BECAUSE THE WRITER MADE HIM! THE WRITER PROBABLY DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THE PROBLEM WITH IT UNTIL AFTER THEY ALREADY WROTE IT! I'M MR. MEESEEKS! IT'S A PARADOX! THE FANFICTION CAN'T END UNTIL I PLEASURE MORTY AND HE SHOVES MR. POOPYBUTTHOLE UP HIS BUTTHOLE! BUT I CAN'T PLEASURE MORTY! YOU BASTARD WRITER! THIS FANFICTION IS LITERALLY UNABLE TO END!"

"Hold on." said Rick. "What exactly did you say when you summoned Mr. Meeseeks?" Rick asked Mr. Poopybutthole.

"I said, dress up like Jessica and pleasure Morty to make him happy. I told him Morty's problems with girls and how he really likes Jessica."

"So you just used the word pleasure? You didn't make that pleasure be anything specific?" Rick asked.

"No, I just said pleasure, but that was obviously meant to be sex, which is impossible, but the writer made me do this!" Mr. Poopybutthole replied.

"Ok, since you only told Mr. Meeseeks to PLEASURE Morty, that can be any type of pleasure, it doesn't even have to be sexual." Rick said.

"IT DOESN'T?!" Morty asked, thrilled.

"That's right Morty." Rick replied.

"OH THANK GOD!" Morty exclaimed.

"Unless, that's what the writer wants." Rick said.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Morty yelled. "But that's not even possible Rick! Mr. Meeseeks doesn't have a vagina, or even a penis for that matter, not that I would want the penis."

"Well Morty, there ARE sexual activities other than intercourse." Rick replied.

"THAT'S RIGHT MORTY! I COULD GIVE YOU A BLOW JOB OR JERK YOU OFF! LOOK AT ME! I'M MR. MEESEEKS!"

"Wait a second, what's that sound?" asked Mr. Poopybutthole.

There were muffled sounds of someone experiencing pleasure coming from Morty's closet.

"Uh oh." Morty said. "I think I know what's about to happen."

Mr. Poopybutthole slowly walked over to the closet door, reached his hand up, and slowly turned the doorknob. He slowly pulled the door open.

"Oh God, oh yeah. That's so squanching good." the orange cat said while furiously moving his arm in front of him, holding a rope around his neck with his other hand.

"OH SHIT!" Mr. Poopybutthole yelled.

"HEY! I'M SQUANCHING IN HERE!" Squanchy said, quickly turning his head around.

"When will it end?" Morty pleaded.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Poopybutthole asked Squanchy.

"What does it look like? I'm squanching in here!" Squanchy replied.

"At least someone's getting some action." Mr. Poopybutthole said.

"Yeah, from MYSELF!" Squanchy replied.

"But you seem like you're really enjoying it, you're even choking yourself with a rope." Mr. Poopybutthole replied.

"Yeah, I'm all alone, I'd rather be squanching some girl, but the best I have right now is my own squanch!" My own squanch referring to his hand.

"Well me and Mr. Meeseeks have a whole thing going on with Morty, you could have fun with Morty too!" Mr. Poopybutthole said.

"Please just end the fanfiction, please just end it." Morty pleaded.

"I already told you Morty, the fanfiction can't end until you let Mr. Meeseeks pleasure you and shove Mr. Poopybutthole up your butthole. "Rick said." And now you have to squanch with Squanchy. The fanfiction writer makes the rules, the fanfiction writer is in control, not me Morty. I'm not a sick fuck like the writer, Morty. If it were up to me, I'd have Jessica come here, pounce on you, take her clothes off, then take your clothes off. Then she'd grab your penis, Morty. And then she'd slowly slide it into her vagina. Then she'd thrust back and forth, and human instincts would cause you to thrust too, even though she'd be on top of you, doing all the work. You'd both be thrusting, Morty. You'd finally cross that rite of passage Morty, and then Jessica would fall in love with you, which is just chemicals in the brain, but falling in love is what most people call it, meaning idiots, but that's what most people are Morty, they're idiots."

"Maybe I want to squanch with YOU, Rick Sanchez." Squanchy said.

"WHOAH!" Rick exclaimed. "No, no, no, no, no, no, this has gone too far now." Rick said.

"I think we crossed way too far already Rick." Morty pointed out.

"Come on, Rick." Squanchy said. "You'll love it."

"NO!" Rick yelled. "I'm not squanching with you, I'm not squanching with anyone!"

"Don't you want the fanfiction to end?" Squanchy asked.

"Yes, but not like this." Rick said.

"The fanfiction can't end until you squanch me Rick."

"And Morty lets Mr. Meeseeks pleasure him and shove me up his butthole." Mr. Poopybutthole added.

"Can't I just have sex with Jessica to end the fanfiction?" Morty asked.

The bedroom door flew open.

"No, but you can have sex with me, after I tease you for awhile first." Summer said, dressed in pink lingerie with black lacing, like the dream version of her in Mr. Goldenfold's dreams had worn.

"OH MY GOD GROSS!" Morty yelled.

"What's the big deal, Morty? Are you afraid she's going to tease you, and then keep you a virgin?" asked Rick.

"NO!" Morty yelled. "That's my sister!"

"Actually, Morty, she's not your sister, your sister is back in dimension C-137, you know, the reality where everything got Cronenberged? You literally just saw her in that dimension, you even took this Summer with you, and they met each other, remember, Morty?"

"It doesn't matter, Rick! She's still basically my sister, would you have sex with an alternate version of your daughter from an alternate reality?"

"THAT'S FUCKING SICK, MORTY!" Rick yelled.

"EXACTLY!" Morty yelled back.

"WOULD YOU have sex with an alternate version of your mom, Morty?" Rick asked.

"NO!" Morty yelled.

"That's cool, Morty. Nothing wrong with fucking an alternate version of your sister, it's not incest if she's an alternate reality version of your sister, enjoy this Summer Morty, she's pretty kinky, you're a lucky boy Morty."

"It will be fun, Morty." Summer seductively said with her hands on her hips.

"What happened to Jessica?" Morty asked.

"I'M RIGHT HERE MORTY! LOOK AT ME!" Mr. Meeseeks shouted.

"Not you! The real Jessica!" Morty yelled.

"Well Morty, if by real you mean the Jessica from your own universe, she got Cronenberged along with everyone else in dimension C-137, you know this Morty!" Rick said.

"The real Jessica from this reality!" Morty exclaimed.

"I guess the writer hasn't decided to make her show up, not yet at least, but I think it's already been made obvious that she will show up, since everyone else has shown up. People just keep coming into the story, Morty, into your bedroom." Rick said.

Summer walked over to Morty's bed. "Don't worry about Jessica right now, Morty. Mistress Summer is going to take care of you for now." Summer moved her boobs close to Morty's face.

Morty was nervous, shaking and sweating. To him, even though this was a different reality than his own, this reality's version of his family was still his family to him, they were even exact copies of his original family!

"I'm your big sister, Morty. Let me take care of you, trust me Morty." Summer seductively said.

"This is so weird." Morty said.

"Aw, no Morty. A brother and sister's love is a beautiful thing." Summer said.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Morty yelled.

Morty had already put his clothes on under his covers. He threw the covers off of him, and jumped off the bed. He started to run to the bedroom door.

"Oh no you don't!" Summer said.

Summer pulled out a whip and whipped it at Morty's leg, causing it to wrap around his leg. She pulled him back. She stood over him.

"So, are you going to be a good boy?" Summer asked.

"Summer please! I'm your brother! Or close enough! Don't do this!" Morty begged.

"Morty, I do this out of love for you." Summer said.

"But I don't want it! I don't consent!" Morty yelled.

"Morty, listen to me. You're a fourteen year old, horny teenage boy. You masturbate nonstop, badly wishing you were having sex with a girl, am I right?" Summer said.

"Yes, but with Jessica, I love Jessica!"

"Morty, I'm your sister, no relationship could have a stronger bond or more love than a relationship between a brother and sister. And like you said, I'm not your actual sister, so it's not actual incest, but it's HOT feeling like it is, don't you agree, Morty?"

"NO!" Morty yelled.

"Then what's that?" Summer asked.

Morty looked down. He was pitching a tent.

"You little liar." Summer said. "You DO want to fuck me!" Summer said.

"NO! I was just thinking about Jessica!"

"Don't you lie to me, Morty! You want to have sex with your older sister, you naughty little freak!" Summer said with a wink to Morty.

"YOU'RE NOT MY SISTER!" Morty yelled.

Everyone got quiet and just froze.

"What did you say?" Summer asked, with her arms crossed and a sly smile on her face.

"I said, uh, um, oh geez..."

Summer pulled out arm and leg restraints out of nowhere.

"Lay on the bed, Morty." Summer commanded.

Morty did as he was told, without saying a word, he couldn't say anything, he just did as he was told.

"Good boy." Summer said, putting on the restraints, then tying them to the bed posts.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" Summer yelled.

"BUT SUMMER!" Mr. Meeseeks yelled. "I STILL HAVE TO PLEASURE MORTY! AND MORTY HAS TO SHOVE MR. POOPYBUTTHOLE UP HIS BUTTHOLE! AND MORTY HAS TO SQUANCH WITH SQUANCHY! I'M MR. MEESEEKS! LOOK AT ME!"

"Why the fuck does he have to do that?" Summer furiously asked, wanting Morty all to herself.

"BECAUSE SUMMER! THE FANFICTION WRITER WANTS IT!" Mr. Meeseeks yelled.

"Who cares what the fanfiction writers wants?" Summer said.

Everyone gasped.

"Summer!" Rick said. "You can't go against the fanfiction writer's rules! That's the ultimate sin! Disobeying the writer!"

"Do you even realize what you're saying?" Summer asked.

"Not really, just a bunch of stupid shit. I told you! The writer is controlling us!"

"Well the writer needs to leave too." Summer said.

"That's not possible, Summer." Rick said.

Summer whipped the ground with her whip.

"I said everyone get the fuck out!" Summer yelled.

"Ok, Summer, WE'LL leave, but you're still stuck with the writer." Rick said.

"Fine. Go ahead and watch you pervy writer!" Summer yelled.

"Bye!" Rick quickly said and quickly shut the bedroom door.

"This is getting too weird." Morty said.

"And it's going to get A LOT weirder, Morty" Summer said seductively.

Summer pulled out a portal gun out of nowhere, pointed it at the wall, shot open a portal, and walked into it, the portal remained open for about ten seconds before closing. After about thirty seconds, the portal re-opened, and Summer stepped out, with Arthricia following her.

"Arthricia?" Morty said.

"Hi Morty." Arthricia said.

"What are you doing here?" Morty asked.

"I came here to have some fun." Arthricia said.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Morty asked.

"Yes, but I won't be cheating on him." Arthricia said, giggling.

"Oh no, what are you two going to do?" Morty asked with dread.

"Two? No Morty, not just two." Summer said.

The bedroom door opened.

"Hi Morty."

"OH MY GOD! JESSICA! HI!" Morty stuttered.

"It looks like you're a little tied up right now, should I come back later?" Jessica said, giggling.

"HA! BECAUSE HE'S LITERALLY TIED UP!" Rick yelled outside, laughing.

"WHEN I SAID EVERYBODY LEAVE THE ROOM, THAT DOESN'T MEAN TO STAND AT THE DOOR AND LISTEN!" Summer yelled.

"Ok, ok, geez." everyone muttered, walking away from the door, even though they'd just walk back a few seconds later.

"That's the first time I've seen your penis." Jessica said to Morty.

"Oh, ya, do you like it?" Morty nervously asked.

"I do, I can't wait to put it in my pussy." Jessica said.

"Oh God! Really?"

"Yeah, but first, you have other responsibilities, Morty." Jessica said.

"Come on, just have sex with me and I'll do everything after." Morty said, just wanting to have sex with the girl he's in love with.

"Ok, Morty. I'll have sex with you if you just do one thing first." Jessica said.

"What's that?" Morty asked.

The three girls giggled.

"Uh oh." Morty said. "I have a really bad feeling about this, like the most fucked up thing is about to happen, the thing that tops everything else that's already happened." Morty said to himself out loud.

"Oh, MOM!" Summer called out.

"Oh Jesus, no." Morty said.

The bedroom door opened yet again.

"Hi honey!" Beth said, completely naked. Everyone was standing behind her looking in shock.

"WOW! I'D SQUANCH THAT!" Squanchy said.

"Ooooooooooooooh, you're looking real nice, Beth." Mr. Poopybutthole said.

"You're my daughter, Beth. But I can't yell at you, or try to stop you, because the writer won't let me, so I'm forced to allow this, FUCK YOU WRITER!" Rick yelled looking up and shaking his fist.

"Ok, boys. Me and my son have some quality time to spend together right now, so you all have to go now." Beth said.

"Aw, but can't we stand hear and listen? No! Can we come in and WATCH?" Mr. Poopybutthole asked, pleadingly.

"Sorry boys." Beth said seductively. "Me and my son want some private time, alone." Beth closed the door as she finished saying this, locking it.

"NO WE DON'T!" Morty yelled.

"He totally does Mrs. Smith!" Arthricia yelled.

"NO! I DON'T! THIS HAS GONE WAY TOO FUCKING FAR! AND I JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! LET ME GO!" Morty yelled.

"He's just shy, and nervous because this is his first time." Summer giddily said.

"Rick! Help! Someone! Anyone! HEEEEEEEEEELP!" Morty helplessly yelled.

Beth shut the bedroom door, locking it. Now it was just Morty, Summer, Arthricia, Jessica, and Beth.

Beth put her hands on her hips, and slowly and seductively walked towards Morty, who was still helplessly stuck, secured to his bed from the bondage Summer tied him up with.

"Hey, honey." Beth seductively said to Morty.

"Mom! Are you insane? I'm your son!"

"NO, he's not!" Summer said.

"That's right, Morty. You're not from this dimension, so I'm not actually your mom." Beth said.

"How do you even know that?" Morty asked. "Summer's the only one I told that me and Rick are from a different dimension!"

"Hello, fanfiction, remember, Morty?" Summer said.

"But, it's still wrong!" Morty said. "You're basically my mom! This dimension is basically the same as me and Rick's except it didn't get Cronenberged-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh." Beth hushed Morty, with her finger over his lips. "But, how about this butt."

Beth shoved her ass in Morty's face, jiggling it, bouncing it up and down, on his face.

"You like that, don't you Morty? You like mommy's ass bouncing on your face. Don't you lie to me Morty! You KNOW you like it! Don't you lie to me mister! Lying will get you punished! Are you gonna be a bad boy Morty? Mommy will have to punish you if you're a bad boy!" Beth said sternly.

"Oooooooh, be a bad boy, Morty, you want to get punished, you'll love that." Summer said.

Beth was the dominant one in charge now, naturally, since she was the mom.

"Please, just stop it and let me go!" Morty said, tears running down his face. "Let me go, just let me go! Please!"

"Aw, no baby! Don't cry! Mommy loves her baby, she doesn't want you to be sad! Mommy just wants to love you, and make you happy and feel good! A love between a mother and son is the most special bond there is." Beth said.

"What about sister and brother?" Summer asked.

"That's the second most special bond." Beth said.

"That makes sense." Summer said.

"Are you ready for mommy to make you happy?" Beth asked Morty.

"Yes, which would be letting me go." Morty said, still crying.

"Look Morty, mommy loves you, but a mother must use tough love when her son is fighting her because he doesn't know what's best for him. You have to trust me, Morty, I'm your mom." Beth said.

"You came out of your mom's vagina anyway, Morty." Jessica said. "Is it really that weird to go back into it? It's like paying a visit to your childhood home."

Beth stood up and walked to in front of Morty's bed.

"Come in, let's have a nice time, this is the home you grew up in, you lived here for nine months, and then you just pushed your way out! You haven't come to visit once, Morty! Come on in!"

Beth jumped onto Morty. Morty's penis was betraying him, like all guys penises do. Even when you don't want to be aroused, it happens, our own minds and bodies betray us.

"Look at that, someone is happy that they have an invitation to come in." Beth said.

Beth threw her hands onto Morty's chest.

"Come in, son." Beth said seductively.

Before she could even do anything, Squanchy busted through the bedroom door.

"NOW!" Squanchy yelled.

Mr. Poopybutthole ran up. Squanchy picked up Mr. Poopybutthole, and threw him across the room, into Beth's vagina.

"OH GOD!" Beth moaned.

"OH GOD!" Mr. Poopybutthole yelled, muffled from inside Beth's vagina. "This is so much better than a butthole!"

"Rick! Now!" Squanchy yelled.

Rick shot his portal gun at Arthricia and Jessica's feet, causing them to fall in to each of their portals, back to where each of them came from.

"HEY!" Summer yelled.

The portals closed.

"What the hell, Rick?!" Summer yelled.

"Morty's not fucking anyone today, especially his own family, even if they ARE from a different dimension, that's still fucking gross Summer!" Rick yelled.

"But the writer-"

"FUCK THE WRITER!" Rick yelled. Rick shot his portal gun at Summer's feet, opening a portal under her, causing her to fall in.

"WAIT RICK!" Morty yelled. "She has a portal gun! She can just come back!"

"Oh shit, godammit Morty! We just have to get you out of here as fast as we can.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beth moaned. Beth removed Mr. Poopybutthole from her vagina.

"OOOOH WEEEE!" Mr. Poopybutthole yelled, soaked in Beth's juices.

"That was like a really fun ride!" Mr. Poopybutthole yelled. "I'd pay tons of money to ride that ride, over and over. She just kept pushing me up and down, up and down, and then the ride got really bumpy and extremely tight, followed by a really strong blast of her juices, just a really strong squirt, right in my face. That's the best ride in the multiverse!"

"Ok, the multiverse is a really large place, there's definitely way better "rides" than that." Rick said.

"You don't know until you try, Rick!"

"You sick little motherfucker dildo." Rick said.

Rick shot his portal gun at Mr. Poopybutthole, which simultaneously opened a portal right above him. Mr. Poopybutthole fell down into the portal, right out of the one on the ceiling, falling in an endless loop.

"OHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Mr. Poopybutthole yelled.

"OOOOOOOH! THAT LOOKS LIKE FUN!" Mr. Meeseeks yelled.

"BETH'S PUSSY WAS FUNNERRRRRRRRRRRR!" Mr. Poopybutthole yelled, falling faster and faster, in the endless portal loop.

"Mr. Meeseeks, untie Morty." Rick commanded.

"But I've already been given a task Rick, to pleasure Morty, and Meeseeks' task can't be changed." Mr. Meeseeks said.

"Morty, wouldn't it please you to be untied and free?" Rick asked Morty.

"YES!" Morty yelled.

"OOOOOOOH! CAN DO!" Mr. Meeseeks yelled. Mr. Meeseeks walked over to Morty's bed and untied him.

"AT LAST! I'M FREE!" Morty yelled.

"HOORAY!" Mr. Meeseeks yelled, immediately disappearing after.

"Hurry up and put your clothes on Morty!" Rick said.

"Now what?" Morty said, quickly putting his clothes on.

"We gotta get you out of here before your sister comes back and your mom stops fingering herself!"

"OHHHHHH YEAHHHHH!" Beth moaned. "THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT!"

"Hurry Morty! Your mom is almost finished!" Rick yelled.

Morty put his shirt on, finishing dressing.

A portal opened.

"OH SHIT!" Rick yelled. "She's back!"

Summer walked out of the portal.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Summer yelled.

"OHHHHHH YEAHHHHH! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Beth yelled, squirting all over the floor.

"OH SHIT MORTY! YOUR MOM'S DONE!" Rick yelled.

"Alright mom, let's have sex with Morty!" Summer said.

"Yes! The whole family having fun together!" Beth yelled. "I LOVE YOU KIDS! LET'S HAVE A FAMILY ORGY!"

"You can suck Morty's cock, while I shove my pussy in his face and make him eat it." Summer said.

"And then we each have our turn having sexual intercourse with him!" Beth yelled excitingly. "You're not going to be a virgin for much longer sweety! Mommy and big sister are going to break you in!"

"RICK HELP!" Morty yelled.

"GET IN THERE MORTY!" Rick yelled.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GO BACK TO BEING AGAINST ME?" Morty yelled.

"GET IN THE PORTAL YOU DUMB FUCK!" Rick yelled.

"Oh." Morty said. Turning around to see that Rick had opened a portal for Morty to escape.

"LET'S GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Beth yelled.

Beth and Summer ran towards Morty.

"GO MORTY!" Rick yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Morty yelled, running toward the portal. Morty dived into the portal, it closed right as he passed through it.

Morty emerged from the other side of the portal, right onto the ground from his dive.

Morty looked at the fleshy and hairy ground that he had landed on.

"WHAT THE?"

Morty looked up, and around.

"OH SHIT! LITERALLY! BUTTWORLD! AGAIN?"


End file.
